


Date Interrupted and Resumed

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy needs a hand, interrupting the couple from a planned-for date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Interrupted and Resumed

Dinah watched as Ollie rubbed the back of his neck for the third time, slightly amused at him. It wasn't often that Arsenal stopped by and asked him for help on a case. They had been running hard lately, and tonight had been planned as a night for them to go out.

"I can--"

"Go make coffee while Oliver changes into his gear," Dinah said firmly. She pressed up on tip toes, kissing Oliver's cheek. "I'll be waiting, because I don't have my gear." 

Oliver looked at her, then over at the young man that had been his partner and nodded. He really hated that he had hesitated so long, but if Dinah was willing to stay and wait, he'd go help.

"Alright," he said, heading to change. 

Roy looked over at Dinah with amusement as Oliver left the room. "Sorry to crash your date night, but I do need back up, and none of the Titans are on this coast right now," he told her, though his amusement at her handling of the elder archer was making him grin as he said it.

"I understand," she told him, before shooing him to the kitchen. She went upstairs, finding a long tee shirt of Oliver's so she could change out of her evening wear. She managed to get settled in on the couch with the remote by the time Ollie came back up for coffee.

"That shirt never looked so good," he told her in a hoarse voice, eyes showing all his frustration at their night being interrupted.

"It'll look better on the floor by the bed when you get back. You know, all eager for wanting me, and riled up from whatever fight you two find out there," she told him in a sultry voice.

"Pretty bird," he whined, but she made the same shooing motion at him, sending him to get his coffee as she settled in to find something to watch on the television.

* * *

Oliver tried to be quiet as he came back in, worried that she'd already be asleep. Roy really had needed help, but damn it was the middle of the night! He stripped his gear off and put it away where he could easily get at it in case he was needed again, glad as hell that the kid had opted to go find his own place to stay for the night. IT would have been a total damper if Roy had crashed on the couch.

He made his way to the living room, aware there was no noise from the television. Nor was the beauty of his life in there, but her wrap was still hanging on the coat rack, promising him she had not left. He decided the guest bathroom would be his best bet for a quick shower, so he wouldn't wake her… yet.

While he did mop off most of the water with a towel, he didn't even bother to wrap one around his hips when he was done, heading up to his bedroom. She'd left the door open, and the faint light from outside crept in to show him the woman he'd staked the rest of his life with. She was in the middle of his big bed, the covers down around her waist, and if what they hid matched what he could see in the light, she wasn't wearing any more than he was.

"Stop staring and come over here, loverboy," she purred at him, voice deeper with either sleep or desire. It kicked straight down to his guts, lower even, and had him moving before he really processed just how much he wanted more days like this.

"Hoped it hadn't gotten too late. But if you're tired…" he teased, letting his words trail off as he slid into the bed along her side. For answer, she wrapped a hand around the back of his head and drug him in close for a searing kiss. Nor was that where she stopped as she pushed up against him, making him fall back on the mattress so she was the one leaning over him.

"If I was tired, I'm not now," he told her once she let the kiss break. "That's a potent energy kick, pretty bird."

She laughed, and he smiled, before leaning up to steal another kiss. She let him, moving her hand over his chest lightly. He moaned as her fingers settled on his nipple, especially at the light tweak she gave it. She slid her leg over his thigh, settling in so her hip was pressing against him intimately, and he felt light-headed with the reaction.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered against his ear, hand snaking slowly down his chest, fingers wreaking havoc on nerves as they moved.

"You, always, forever," Ollie answered without even thinking it over. It was the absolute truth and he'd known it for a while now. She paused to look at his face, then smiled with a softness he rarely saw her show anyone that wasn't hurt or a child. The tough-girl image, the sexy siren of the heroes… both were faces she dropped when she was with him, and he loved her all the more for that openness. 

"I love you, Oliver." She kissed him again and moved up over his body fully, thighs settling to either side of him. Right now, knowing his words had set something more fully in motion, Ollie was so glad they'd already hashed out the safe-sex routine weeks ago so she didn't need to stop what she was doing. When she slid down along his very hard cock, mouth having moved to his throat, he gasped out loud with pleasure for it. 

"I love you, Dinah," he told her when she sat up, bracing her hands on his chest as she started finding a rhythm to satisfy them both. He settled one hand on her hip, getting his other to where his thumb could help her enjoy it as much as he was. She moaned at that, eyes closing as she let her head fall back a little, losing herself in the feel of his touch, his body, and the way it worked on her. He always thought of her as beautiful, but seeing her like this?

"I know it, loverboy." 

It was one more thing he was looking forward to having a lot more in his life.

Neither one rushed, but neither one was holding back either. Ollie felt almost boneless when he found his peak and let go, but his touch on her never faltered, guiding her on to her own climax. When she collapsed down against his chest, he shifted enough to hold her there, uncaring as to the mess right now, as life felt perfect.

"Not bad for an interrupted date night," he mused softly.

She kissed his cheek. "I still hope Roy doesn't make too big a habit of it, though," she answered before yawning sleepily.

"Need to just—" Ollie began, realizing that if he'd brought a towel up they would be a lot better off, and then she reached, up above the pillow on what was her side of the bed usually. "Are you part Bat, planning for everything?" he asked as she produced one and maneuvered it to get them separated and cleaned up.

"I'm a hell of a lot more cuddly than any Bat I ever met," she asserted, giggling a little.

He joined her in that laugh, while forcing himself to not even think about if the Bat had a sex-life worth enjoying. Why waste thoughts like that when he had a very cuddly Bird to cherish?


End file.
